eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline
You might want to do the Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline concurrently if you are a crafter. Intercontinental Temporal Station Ziya # 85 Parted From Pack # 85 Moonfield Hamlet - This ''quest leads you to the place Moonfield Hamlet.'' Moonfield Hamlet Alwar Tissuyr # 85 Grrr, Interrupted # 86 Might Need Convincing # 86 Eye Spy # 86 Too Big to Mail - Leads you to Quel'ule. Gamila Haziiya # 86 Rawritor Qismato # 86 Wand Effectiveness Test # 86 Wand Effectiveness Test: Part 2 Ebodold Tongofur # 85 An Organic Matter of Fact # 85 The Truth is in the Flame # 86 Same Glomalin, Different Day Naji # 85 Slitherstrike Skins # 86 Fearstalker Pelts # 86 Driving Back the Overseers # 86 The Help is Helping Lujayn Molefiir # 86 Finding Silbian Guzfran # 86 Blighted Contagion Gawdit Gigglegibber # 86 Follow the Money # 86 Gawdit's Got a Plan Todden Gremner # 87 Todden Gremner's Lucky Spoon Chef Bahiyya # 86 The Erudin Chef # 86 My Life in Odus # 86 Mastering the Art of Erudite Cooking Chef Jailaya # 85 Desperate Times Mean Desperate Ingredients - Slitherstrike Mambas Kalaish Al'Rabin # 88 Digging in the Dirt (Heritage Quest) Quel'ule Jinan Haffah # 87 Kaboritic Tephra # 87 Additional Research Hamzar # 87 Worthwhile Weeds # 86 Friendship Through Flora - Leads you to Ning Yun Retreat #*This quest will be offered when you have completed certain Quel'ule quests Asad the Bitter # 87 Taming the Terrorfangs Budiir Il'Nar # 86 Odd Creations # 86 Why Won't They Leave? Razim Othologold # 87 Out of Thin Air # 87 Altered Beasts # 87 Darkest Dust Defender Ruhi # 87 Fight for Your Right to Research! # 87 Cut Off the Head... Shareon Beliqeh # 86 Water the Soldiers (Repeatable) # 86 Hunting Rations (Repeatable) Assistant Larriden # 87 The Withering of Leaves # 87 Getting to the Roots # 87 Calming a Strom # 87 Report to Tzuien Researcher Tzuien # 87 Field Reporter # 87 Organizing is a Battle # 87 Interview the Strategist Chief Strategist Jasim # 88 To Do is to Learn # 88 Save What You Can # 88 Windows of Opportunity #*88 Orders from the Void'' You don't actually get this quest from Chief Strategist Jasim To get this quest you must examine void orders you loot after you have killed An Erudin voidcaller'' # 88 To Outwit Your Shadow #*''This quest will not be offered unless you have finished Orders from the Void.'' # 88 Entrepreneur Opportunities Kalib Al'Sayegh # 87 Ridge Reconnaissance - Leads you to the Abandoned Kejek Village #*This quest will be offered after you have completed Jinan Haffah, Razim Othologold and Defender Ruhi's quests. # 87 A Secret is Saved #*This quest is not directly offered by Kalib Al'Sayegh, but will be offered if you answered It was a false report. There's nothing there. Ning Yun Retreat Wu Gang # 87 Repelling the Gruengach # 87 Defending Ning Yun Retreat (Repeatable) Zhen Gao # 87 The Three Tidings # 88 The Three Jewels #*''Offered after you complete The Three Tidings, which involves the other NPCs' quests as "intermediate steps" (ending with Shaping a Clearer Mind).'' Tai Wei #87 Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Bai Jin #87 Walking the Central Path: Part One Fisherman Uri #87 A Fast Finishing Fish Kun Ling #87 Walking the Central Path: Part Two Wen Wen #87 Ease the Suffering Minds #87 Dark Cravings #87 Call Off the Hunt #87 Additional Teachings Xue Chao #87 The Non-Harmful Way #88 Stalking the Stalkers #86 Shaping a Clearer Mind Zhou Yin # 85 Piranha Poaching # 86 Bountiful Berries Abandoned Kejek Village Lyre Shiro # 88 Searching for Trinkets from the Past # 88 Anger and Denial # 88 Depression and Bargaining # 88 Finally Acceptance # 88 Speak to Imba Imba Shiro # 88 Stealing from Thieves # 88 Brethren Corruption # 88 Shifting News for Nuryen - Ends back at Kerra Isle Mausoleum of Scholars Taysir Al'Babr # 87 Paying Respect to the Lesser Greats # 88 Hunting for a Headstone # 88 With Regards to the Goatmen Ithurial Ra'Nar # 88 Gruengach Quash # 88 Pilfered from Pilgrims # 88 Scions of the Deepwater Knights Hannad Jaleel # 88 A Night at the Theatre - Leads you to Deepwater Pavilion Nabih Qusafi # 94 A Source of Malediction (Heritage Quest) The Deepwater Pavilion Uthalolth # 89 Foreign Invaders (Repeatable) Labibah # 89 Who's Paranoid? Muntasir # 89 Eight-Legged Monstrosities! # 89 Shredmistress Ikaika # 89 Strange Bedfellows Laila # 89 Corruptive Elements # 89 An Agent in the Field # 89 Meet Qutaybah #*''Offered after you complete Shafi's quest.'' Shafi Af'Mon # 89 Shut Them Down! Qutaybah # 89 A Show of Force # 89 Disruptions at the Workplace # 89 Close Colleague Tawfiq En'Tal # 90 Observe and Purloin # 90 Voidgazer Wazir Instance Quests & Missions Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs * 90 The Dues of Knowledge -- from Erudin Research Halls * 93 Coded Messages (Heroic) -- from * 93 The Proof is in the Plague (Heroic) -- from * 94 Beam Wrangling (Heroic) -- * 94 Eye of the Beholder (Heroic) -- from Royal Palace of Erudin * 92 Eliminate El'Arad (Heroic) -- from * 92 Mash'al and Praun (Heroic) -- from * 92 The Missing Delegates (Heroic) -- * 95 Private Eye (Heroic) -- from Sabirah Rafiqa Offers normal missions for: *Library of Erudin *Erudin Research Halls *Royal Palace of Erudin fr:Série The Stonebrunt Highlands